


ctrl+alt+delete

by unconventional_therapy



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 4x04 fix it, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociative Identity Disorder, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 04, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventional_therapy/pseuds/unconventional_therapy
Summary: Tyrell gets shot. Elliot reacts.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	ctrl+alt+delete

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written a fic. Basically my own version of the 404 Not Found ending. Hope you enjoy! xx

Pain radiates across Tyrell’s abdomen and he feels his warm blood cooling rapidly in the winter night. He moves unsteadily into Elliot’s bubble and tentatively grabs at his forearms.

A moment passes. He can feel tears beginning to prickle behind his eyes. Elliot looks uncertain and Tyrell doesn’t know if it’s from his proximity or the fact that he’s been shot. _He never really cared about me though, did he?_

He wants to kiss him. He considers leaning in and going for it. He’s going to die out here anyway, he might as well get his dying wish.

No. He wouldn't do that to Elliot. Instead, he gives his arms a reassuring final squeeze, “Make sure you take care of Whiterose, okay?”

He releases Elliot and starts to move away.

A surprising flash of awareness passes over Elliot’s face, as though he’s suddenly understanding the direness of the situation. 

“Wait, Tyrell..” 

This time it’s Elliot that reaches out for Tyrell, his eyes wide and searching. He looks concerned, worried even. If Tyrell didn’t know any better he’d say that Elliot looks like he’s scared to lose him. 

Elliot shakes his head, “No, come on, man. We gotta get you to a hospital.” 

Elliot’s holding onto Tyrell, his hands pressing through the sleeves of his thick winter coat. He’s trying to pull him. Tyrell doesn’t know where. There isn’t anywhere to go and Tyrell isn’t budging.

“No, no hospital. The dark army.. they’ll find me. They’ll find you. _And your sister. _Just burn all the evidence. Get rid of it.”

Tyrell is sure it’s just his imagination, but it almost looks like Elliot is on the verge of tears. As quickly as he notices it though, Elliot’s face neutralizes and morphs into what appears to be reluctant (?) acceptance. Tyrell recognizes that shift in expression. It’s the look Elliot gets before he starts acting like an asshole.

Except Elliot doesn’t berate him this time. Instead, he unexpectedly leans in and presses his lips to Tyrell’s. It’s a gentle kiss. Tyrell is frozen in place with his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He’s confused, exhilarated, but above all he’s sad. This is what he’s wanted since the night of the hack and now he has to walk away from it. He momentarily forgets he’s supposed to kiss back before he comes to his senses. 

Tyrell moves his lips and lifts his hands up to cup the sides of Elliot’s face. It’s a chaste kiss, but both reveal in the comfort of each other for a moment. Elliot is the first to break away, only pulling back slightly to press his forehead against Tyrell’s. Tyrell’s eyes are pinched shut and Elliot can see the wet outline of tear tracks running down his cheek. 

“Tyrell, I can’t let you die.”

Elliot, or whatever version of Elliot Tyrell is listening to, looks remorseful when he opens his eyes.

“I’ll be okay. I’m just gonna go for a walk.”

Tyrell reluctantly pulls away, wincing as he lowers his arms. Blood from his hands leave dark streaks on Elliot’s jaw. He knows he needs to leave soon. He’s starting to get lightheaded from the blood loss. He doesn’t want Elliot to see him in this state. It’s undignified and despite his speech about not wanting to care about appearances, he can’t let Elliot’s last memory of him have him being so feeble.

Elliot looks like he wants to say something else, but is being held back by some unseen force. It’s okay, sometimes things are better left unsaid. Tyrell can pretend Elliot wants to say something heartfelt to him this way.

He knows it’s cliché, having your parting words be a cheesy line from the first time you met someone, but Tyrell has always been one for romantic notions.

“Bonsoir, Elliot.” Tyrell takes one last longing look at Elliot, memorizing him, before turning away and walking as normally as he can down the darkened road. 

It’s not easy. The shot of adrenaline he got from the initial hit of the bullet is wearing off and the searing pain he feels in its aftermath is making it difficult to move. He can feel Elliot’s stare heavy on his back. He knows Elliot’s going to try and stop him again if he doesn’t get out of sight soon, which is why he makes a beeline for the woods. He knows it has to be this way. Elliot would be putting himself, his sister, and their plan in jeopardy if he were to stay.

He veers to the right and stumbles his way into the foggy tree line. He hears it again, the death call. It’s louder this time though and Tyrell decides he might as well accept his fate. He follows the noise, tripping and fumbling a few times in the snow before finally locating its source: an open briefcase perched on top of a tree stump. Inside, a glowing laptop is pulled up to an dial-up website. As Tyrell approaches his confusing discovery, he reads the classic arcade style font on the screen: _Land of Ecodeila._ A grey pixilated moon is displayed under the title along with a blinking line of text prompting him to, “press any key to start".

_What?_

Before he can make a decision, the screen suddenly flashes to a new page. On it, two boxes are pictured. On the left, a red box and on the right, a purple box. In bold white text, a simple question is stated below: 

_Are you a red or a purple? _  


**Author's Note:**

> The ending is based off of a theory on reddit about what Tyrell found in the woods!
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/MrRobot/comments/dqdr50/spoilers_are_you_red_or_purple/


End file.
